Street Fighter II
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: My thought on what the story for the movie should have been.
1. Chapter 1

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Street fighter. It is property of Capcom. I do not intend to make any money from this fanfic. I put an OC in this story just to make sure Ryu and Chun Li get together.

This is the way the animated movie should have went. All I know is that my fellow RyuXChun Li fans are gonna love this.

--

Chapter 1

Our story opens on a thunder filled night, we find two fighters in the middle of nowhere, next to a street, going head-to-head. One is over seven feet tall, wearing a eye-patch, boxing trunks and taping on his forearms, hands and lower legs to his feet.

The other is under six feet tall wearing a red headband to keep his hair out of his eyes, white karate gi with the sleeves tore off. The fighters appear to be equals. Unknown to them, they are being monitored by a cyborg. They still don't notice as Sagat fires his patented "Tiger Shot" attack which Ryu jumps over kicks him in the face. Ryu lands a punch and backfilp kick that staggers Sagat for a short bit.

Afterward, Sagat grabs Ryu by the back of his gi and throws him over his head. Then tries to stomp on Ryu's head, but Ryu rolled out of the way delivers an Tatsumaki senpuukyaku that connects to Sagat's chest. Sagat, then throws a 1-2-3 combo with two punches which Ryu ducks and barely dodges a kick.

The next attack however, Ryu isn't able to dodge in time, as he is sent flying a little bit thanks to Sagat airliines. (a/n: LOL) Sagat then jumps in the air to try and land on Ryu. Ryu turns around just in time to use his Shoryuken, which makes Sagat land on his back. Sagat slowly gets to his knees to see Ryu ready for whatever is coming. As Sagat is getting up, Ryu is getting his Hadouken ready. Sagat then starts to charge at Ryu as the japanese fighter lets his hadouken loose. At that moment, everything went white.

--

In another location, four people are sitting down reviewing footage from an attack in London. The press is trying to get answers to questions they are asking a man named Sellers. There is woman in a red cloak. As Sellers begins to leave, the woman runs to attack Sellers, She removes the cloak to reveal a lovely young woman, with blonde hair, two long braids. She is wearing a green one-piece outfit that looks like a bathing suit and red gaunlets and beret. She green marks on her legs. "Going somewhere Mr. Sellers?" She asked. She attacks the man by grabbing his suit and flipped over him and put some kind of move on him that could kill him. She then tries to get away, but is captured after getting ganged up on.

After the footage is paused, an young chinese woman wearing a blue battle dress and has her hair in two buns on the top of her head stands up. Her name is Chun Li. "This timid, little flower is Cammy White." She says as she turns around "What we know is that she is a special agent attached to MI6" Said Chun Li. "She is being questioned at base B, But says that she does not remember anything for the past three years." She added. "Which means?" asked a man wearing a military uniform and glasses.

"Which means, Sir, she is being control somehow." Chun li answered. "According to our data, Shadowlaw is creating their own terrorists by messing with a person's spirit, we're trying to see how that is done." She added. "But Shadowlaw isn't picking killing machines at random, they're gathering information on street fighters from around the world, we have gotten several reports on this." said a man in a black suit. "Street fighters turning terrorists?" said the man wearing glasses. "It's possible." said a voice that sounded like a young man of 17 years of age. He stood up to make sure he was heard. He was wearing a black and yellow outfit with the hood and face mask down to reveal a normal teenage face (A/n: Just picture Mortal Kombat's Scorpion. MK I version.)

"What do you mean?" asked the man who was still sitting. "It just is." he replied. Chun li had moved out of the way of the screen as the image changed from Cammy to Sagat. "This mountain of muscle is known as Sagat." said Chun Li. "He is a champion Muay Thai fighter and an national hero of Thailand." she added. "Contestant number two, is Balrog." said the young man. "Whose penchant for violence got him banned from boxing for the rest of his life." he added. "From Spain, we have Vega, He is savage, ruthless and an card carrying maniac." said Chun Li. "Bison has hired these three as elite soldiers of Shadowlaw, they are extremely deadly." said the old man. "The crimes they commit grow bigger and more brazen each year, Shadowlaw must be stopped once and for all." he added.

"We are going to plan a joint-investigation with the American Military Forces." said Chun Li. "That won't be needed." said the young man. "Why do you say that?" asked the old man. "Because, I have a lead that could lead me straight to Bison." said the young man as he began to leave. "Excuse me." said Chun Li as she began to chase after him. "Who is that guy?" asked the glasses wearing man. "His name Is Stacey." the old man replied.

"Stacey!" yelled Chun Li. "What?" he replied. "What do you mean that you have a lead that could lead you to Bison?" asked Chun Li. "Let's just say I know a fighter that will catch Shadowlaw's interest." he said with a smile. "And you should remember him." he added. "You used to date a martial artist from Japan, he wears a headband." He tells her before pulling up the mask and putting the hood on and leaving in a plume of smoke. Chun Li was standing at the corner of the hall confused until the name came to her. _'Ryu! but why you?'_ she then looked to the floor and saw a note. Reading the note, it said _'Start looking in So-shu, China, Stacey.'_

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

--

Chapter 2

Two days after Stacey left to So-shu, China to find Ryu. Chun Li, however, would have to play catch up. She had to go to the Patterson U.S. Air Force Base. She and a few Interpol agents had came looking for an certain man.

That man was Colonel William F. Guile. He was known as "The King of The Air Force". He was in the middle of an test on his jet fighter. He was then alerted to Interpol's presence.

"Captain Guile." An tech said as trying to gain Guile's attention. "Someone from Interpol is here to see you." He added.

"For me? Here?" Guile asked himself in low voice. He then looked to see Chun Li give an friendly wave of her hand. After getting out of the cockpit of his jet, he then walked over to Chun Li and stood face to face with her.

"I'm Chun Li." The chinese woman said as she held her hand out to shake with Guile's.

"Yeah and?" Guile asked not impressed.

"Well Captatin, we're here to discuss the joint Shadowlaw investigation with you." She said as she pulled her hand behind her back.

Guile didn't want to hear anything about it. "Bison's ass is mine." He said.

"Huh?" Chun Li asked confused at Guile's response. "What do you mean, Captain?" She asked.

"I don't need Interpol or anyone else's help to take him out." Guile said as turned his back and started to walk away.

"Hey, brush head! This is not a request!" Chun stated as she began to get angry.

"You want Bison destroyed, don't cha?" Guile saked looking back. "So what's the problem?" he added as he started to walk again.

His atitude was starting make Chun Li very mad. She chose not to worry about it at the time as she began to head toward to location that Stacey had told her he was meeting Ryu.

--

At another location, in the sky.

An plane was flying to a certain area. The aircraft was heading towards an mountain with what looked like a human face was carved into the side. As the plane got closer, the face was split apart and opened up to let the plane in.

Inside, one could see many men scrambling into position to land the craft and welcome whoever was on board. Once everything was ready, the plane landed and the ones who riding in the plane began to disembark.

The first one to come out of the plane wore a red military uniform like that of an general, complete with shin, and shoulder guards. He also wore a black cape. His hat and clothes had the symbol of winged skull with a thunderbolt in the forehead. This man's name was M. Bison. Leader of Shadowlaw.

He was followed by three men. The first one wore a white shirt with the sleeves tore off and an blue tanktop over it. He also wore navy blue shorts. He was black, 6'5" and 252 lbs. His name was Balrog.

Next, was a man who wore a mask to hide or protect his face. He was blonde with dark blue eyes. He also wore Matador pants and shoes. He had an metal three prong claw on his right hand. He was six feet tall and 208 lbs. He was known as the Spanish Ninja, Vega.

Last, was a man that stood 7'4" and weighed about 283 lbs. He had an huge scar on chest. He wore a black eye patch and boxing trunks. His hands and feet were wrapped in bandages. He went by many names, through his real name is Sagat.

The four men walked pass the soldiers who gave them a Shadowlaw salute. They had walked through a few halls, entered an elevator headed up a few floors. They then headed to the command room, where they saw an old scientist waiting for them.

"Is it ready?" Bison asked the scientist without looking at him.

"Yes." the scientist replied as he called in an humanoid robot. "This is an masterpiece of computer techology." He said as the robot began to enter the room. "It's so splendid that we replaced our older, useless robots with these advanced models." He said as he contined to explain the features of the robot.

"Good." Bison said. "And the man I'm looking for, has there been any report of him?" He asked.

"No, milord, not yet." said the scientist.

"Any man that can beat the crap out of Sagat is a man that I want found." Bison said.

"I assure you that we are searching the world for him and other street fighters as well." The old man said. "But sir, do you think that this man, Ryu, is as powerful as the computer analysis rates him?" he asked. "Even the highest ranking martial artist ranks average 2000, it's hard to believe that he can rank over 3000." He added.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion regarding this." Bison told him. "I expect you to employ every means availble to find him, search everywhere even if you have fly a cyborg into the depths of the himalayas" Bison ordered.

--

In an undisclosed location.

Ryu is in a meditative stance. Steadying his mind and body. He then proforms one of his special moves. "SHORYUKEN!!" he yells while rising into the skies.

_"Ryu, what do you see beyond your fists?" _asked the voice of his sensei, Gouken. He then thinks back to the past when he and Ken trained together.

_Flashback_

_Young Ryu and Ken are sparring. Ken on the offense and Ryu defending. Ryu takes good hits and catches Ken's kick and trips him. Ken replies with a flying kick which Ryu dodges. They continue training until their sensei tells them to stop._

_"That's enough, you both deserve and rest." Gouken stated. "Ryu, Ken, you boys go get some water from the valley before breakfast, eh?" Their asked of them._

_"Yes, sensei." The two young boys replied._

_Ryu takes off his glove, unsuspecting that Ken jumps on him from behind. "Hey girlfriend! Why don't throw more punches next time? Afraid to break an nail, huh? wooga, wooga, wooga." Ken yells giving Ryu some noogies._

_Ryu then tosses Ken, who lands oh his feet. "What are you accusing me of? Slacking off?" Ryu asked._

_"Just kidding, gosh you're so soft." Ken said as he tackled Ryu, who again throws Ken. Ken lands on his feet again. "Hey, not if you're planning on fighting old ladies, we won't be training forever, the time will come when our lives depend on this." Ken said._

_End Flashback_

To this day those words remain in Ryu's head. He is still in his stance as gazes out into the mountains.

--

With Ken.

Ken is driving his car, listening to rock and roll music as he heads to meet his girlfriend, Eliza. He arrives to see her sitting down and reading a magazine. "Sorry, I'm late honey." Ken said as he kissed her on the lips.

Ken then sits down in a chair wearing an long sleeved hoodie and blue shorts. His girlfriend, Eliza, is wearing long pink button up dress that reaches to her knees.

"I beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." She said looking into his eyes.

"I was delayed by underestimating my opponent, he was much better than I thought." Ken said as cupped his head in his right hand.

"And? How did you do?" She asked wanting to know the outcome.

"I won." Ken replied as he gave Eliza a thumbs up.

"I guess you can another nouch on your gun, cowboy." Eliza said as she caught Ken's soft love tap.

"Yeah." Ken replied thinking of when he and Ryu will fight again.

End Chapter 2

A/n: I know, filler chapter, so sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

So-shu, China

Three days have since Chun li and Stacey have begun thier investigation into locating any way of finding Bison and bringing to justice. Stacey had given Chun li a clue that would likely lead her to Bison, and it just happen to be someone she used to date. The clue was a man named Ryu, but that's another story for later.

Somewhere in So-shu, a movie production crew is in the middle of making a martial arts movie with an real martial artist as the star. One problem, the star was no where to be found.

"Time is money!" The director stated. He looked to one of his workers for the flim. "Does he care, Obiviously not." He said in an annoyed tone. "It's a little hard to make the movie without the star." He added.

"He knew when his call time was, but no one seen him since lunch." One of the production crew stated.

"It's always something with that Fei Long, he's a troublemaker!" The director stated.

Meanwhile in town, a door to a small gambling den opens and the source of the director's annoyance enters, Fei Long. As he enters, he was noticed by one of the men who take bets placed on fights. "Hey Fei Long!" The man said when seeing the hong kong action star.

"What's this?" Fei Long asked as he looked around and noticing people calling for more fights.

"Nothing, just a little extra fun, that's all." The man replied hoping to make the movie star feel at ease.

"Fun?" Fei asked in a curious manner.

"Yeah, they're dragging some poor schmuck into the ring whose dumb enough to shoot off his big mouth." The replied as he and Fei Long looked towards the ring.

At this time, two men are about to throw a man wearing a white karate gi and red headband into the ring to fight. "Hey, I didn't say anything!" The man said.

"Fighters don't take smartass remarks lightly around here, chicken." The taller man to left said

"You can back up your words, can't ya?" asked the one to the right as they tossed the guy into ring.

At the same time, a young man wearing a yellow and black ninja outfit took notice of who just entered the ring. 'Oh man, my big mouth got Ryu in trouble, he'll kill me if he finds out.' The boy thought.

"Looks interesting." Fei Long said after taking a look at the smaller fighter.

"Maybe showbiz turned you into a big star, but this stuff brings back doesn't it?" asked the bookee.

"Keep your eye on the new guy, he looks good." Fei Long advised him. The bookee turned to watch the fight just everyone else that was inside the gambling den.

The taller cracked his knuckles and grabs Ryu by his karate gi and begins taunting Ryu to the point that he headbutts the taller fighter in the face. The hit resulted in a automatic KO. The gambling den was in total silence as the man fell to the ground.

"Not bad, or was it just luck?" Fei Long breaking the silence and stepping into the ring. "Let's see how well you do against a fighter like me." He added.

As the two got ready to fight, people were placing bets on Fei Long to beat unknown fighter. The boy who caused Ryu to be thrown into the ring also stepped forward. "I'll match everyones bets and place on the guy wearing the headband." He said as he handed over his money to the bookee.

"There's been a shortage of new blood around here lately." Fei Long stated. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm just passing through here, just a japanese guy taking in a fight." Ryu replied. "And Ryu is my name." He answered.

The two fighters got into the respective stances as the crowd began chanting for Fei Long to win. The action movie hero decided to make the first move as he slowly moved closeer to Ryu closing thee distance and preparing to strike the japanese fighter with a powerful roundhouse kick that Ryu blocked.

The kick was followed by a spinning back punch that Ryu also was able to block. Fei Long proformed two more kicks and punch that Ryu had dodged by ducking and tripping his opponent, knocking Fei Long off his feet. Fei Long recovered and charged forward with another attack in mind. Two chops and an elbow to the midsection followed by a headbutt, knocking the japanese fighter to the ground.

The crowd was loving what they were watching. Fei Long giving this unknown the ass kicking of a lifetime.

Ryu got back to his feet and got into his stance. The fight had turned into a stare down as neither fighter made a move. Ryu then charge forward with two punches, one to the head, the other to the midsection under Fei's left ribcage. Ryu then delievered two kicks and an elbow to his opponent.

Fei responded with a backhand chop that connected with Ryu's chin, followed by a roundhouse to the side of Ryu's head. Fei tried to attack with is knee, but Ryu had blocked the blow, but not the kick to his midsection that he didn't see coming.

Ryu then launched his own attack by delivering a punch to Fei Long's face, followed up by a knee to the chin. The fight at this time, became a back and forth war of strength until Ryu stopped Fei Long's attack by catching Fei's foot with his elbow and knee. Fei then tried a hard punch to Ryu's face but, the japanese fighter caught the attack and brought it back behind Fei's head and tripped him to the ground dealing good damage to Fei's arm.

The movie star got back to his feet and had his hand out, catching his breathe. The crowd began to worry their Fei Long looked like he was losing, while this unknown was holding his own.

Ryu began to put his arms down at his side, thinking that the fight was over, but Fei Long was far from finished. "NO! We're not done yet!" He stated. "You haven't seen anything, get ready!" He warned. Upon hearing those words, Ryu raised his arms hoping to be prepared for whatever Fei Long could throw at him.

The action hero had a slight smirk on his face as he began to charge Ryu again. As he was charging, Fei began proforming roundhouse kick after roundhouse kick until it looked like his foot caught on fire. "Shienkyaku!!" Fei Long said as his attack caught Ryu in the midsection, causing him to land flat on his back, while Fei Long landed on his feet, next to Ryu.

Ryu saw this as his chance to counter attack as rolled to his feet. "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!!" Ryu said as he proformed his own spinning kick, which delivered a small number of hits to Fei's head which Knocked the hong kong fighter out.

As Fei Long was seen knocked out on the floor of the ring, the crowd was stunned. They couldn't believe the fighter everyone betted on lost, well, all but one was sad about the outcome. "I do believe that the man in white won, so i'm here to collect my winnings." The boy said as he began to take all the money he had won by betting on Ryu to win. 'If I give Ryu half of my winnings, maybe he won't kill me.' The boy thought.

Later on that day, as the sun began to set, Ryu and Fei Long were walking, having a friendly chat. "That's it, now I remember who you are." Fei Long said. "You're the guy who beat Sagat, the muay thai champ a few years ago, I feel better about losing now." He added as he and Ryu were walking through a part of the village they were in. They both had bandages as proof of a hard fight, Fei Long more so than Ryu. "But you disappeared, now don't tell me it's luck and there's another japanese fighter roaming around named Ryu." Fei said with a small smirk.

They continued to walk as Fei spoke about what happened to Sagat after his fight with Ryu. "I heard that Sagat was hired as an attack dog for the Shadowlaw group." Fei said. That tidbit of information was what caught Ryu's attention.

"What's this "Shadowlaw"?" Ryu asked as he looked to Fei Long for the answers.

Before he could respond, someone else beat him to it. "Shadowlaw is a terrorist group that deals with things like slavery, smuggling and murder." A voice said. "Anything illegal, you name it, they do it." a guy wearing a ninja outfit said as came into view around a nearby corner.

"You are?" Ryu asked, wary of this newcomer.

"Five years pass and you forget about me, i'm stunned, Ryu." The young man said as he pulled back his hood and pulled down his mask.

"Stacey?" Ryu asked.

"Yep." The young man replied. "I missed you, buddy." He added as he extended his hand out to shake Ryu's.

"Who's your friend?" Fei Long asked as he was wondering who this guy is.

"His name is Stacey." Ryu said. "He is old friend of mine from five years ago." The headband wearing man added. "Stacey, this is..." Ryu said before he cut off.

"Fei Long, hong kong action movie star." Stacey said, knowing who the bandaged man in front of him was. "Star of such flims as 'Fist of the Dragon', pleasure to meet you." He added as he shook Fei's good hand.

"How do you know so much about Shadowlaw?" Fei asked.

"I work for Interpol." The ninja warrior replied. "We are currently investigating them and all connections that lead to them." He added with a serious look on his face.

"Do you have any leads on them?" Fei asked as he, Ryu and Stacey began walking again.

"Yeah." Stacey said answering the actors question.

"So that's the path Sagat took." Ryu said as Fei Long continued to walk in one direction while Ryu and Stacey walk in another.

By the the time Fei noticed that the two were walking in another direction, he knew it time to say good bye for now. "So long, see you again my friends." He quietly said to himself as he seen the two walk off.

"I hope you don't mind, Ryu, i'm coming with you this little walk of yours." Stacey said.

"I have no problem with it." Ryu said as he continued to walk.

"Good, I hope you don't a problem when she joins us." Stacey said hoping to get a response out of Ryu.

"'She'?" Ryu asked as he had a feeling as to who he was talking about.

"Yeah, Chun Li." Stacey said as he knew there was questions that Ryu had that Chun Li needed to answer. Those queseions would have to wait. "Wait a minute Ryu, there's something I have to do." He added as Ryu paused his walking to wait for his friend.

Stacey over to an old man and began to talk to him. "Excuse me sir, could you do me a favor?" He asked the old man. The old man nodded willing to help out the young ninja. "There will be a woman coming here soon wearing her hair in a twin bun style, could please give this envelope to her when you see her?" He asked. The old man nodded and took the envelope that he was now entrusted with. "There is a picture inside for you to see so you know who to look for." Stacey added as he rejoined Ryu. The two began to walk towards their next location.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Northern Seattle, at the city docks, there happened to be a bit of ruckus.

"Dammit Masters, I came here to challenge you! Fight me!" A voice yelled. The voice belonged to a very tall and musclar man wearing a blue vest and pants. He also had other pieces of clothing that gave the look of a native american. His name Thunder Hawk, but those that knew him called T. Hawk.

"You don't hear very well, I won't take part in a street fight, I said" His opponent, Ken Masters said.

"It does not matter where a battle is waged." T. Hawk said hoping to convince Ken to fight.

"Oh please." Ken muttered to himself before having to dodge a punch aimed for his head and blocking a kick.

"So what are you trying to prove, Chief Running Mouth?" Ken asked.

"You are skill fighter and won many titles in your time." T. Hawk said. "I seek glory and honor by defeating a warrior such as yourself." He added as he charged forward with a punch that Ken was able to avoid.

"That reason's completely lame and so are you for thinking you can beat me." Ken said. "No body alive has been good enough to beat me yet, except Ryu." He added.

"Ryu. The vagabond that dropped off the earth." T. Hawk said. "You compare him to me!?" He asked as he tried to back hand ken who easliy jumped over his attack. Out of nowhere, T. Hawk sent Ken flying into a wall with a kick to the midsection. He then smashed Ken between his arms.

Ken leaned against the wall and glared at his challenger. "Watch out, when you ask for something, you might get it!" Ken said as he leaped over the giant, bouncing off the wall and delivered a kick which stunned the man long enough for Ken to use one of his favorite moves. "Shoryuken!!" Ken shouted as he rose into the air, taking T. Hawk with him. While T. Hawk landed on his back, Ken landed on his feet.

The fight appeared to be over, but Ken kept his guard up, just in case. The giant the doubled over and fell to his knees. Ken began to lower his guard until he heard T. Hawk spoke.

"Finish it." T. Hawk said.

Ken ignored the man and got into his car. 'Ryu. Where the hell are you?' Ken wondered as he started his car. 'We've got unfinished business.' he thought as took off. Unaware that the two fighters were being watched.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 4

In Calcutta, India, we find Ryu and Stacey walking through the quiet village. "Ah, Calcutta, India." Stacey said to break the silence between him and Ryu. "This place is as peaceful as it was the last time I was here." He added.

"I agree, it is very peaceful." Ryu said as he agreed with the young ninja. The two fighters were walking through an alley, however, they had failed to notice a little girl running with something in her hands. As the two fighters came out of the alley, Ryu had bumped into the little girl and caused her to drop what was in her hands. The girl crawled over to the container that she had dropped and saw that it almost empty.

"I'm guessing that was milk in that container." Stacey said as he and Ryu looked at the little girl. "Hey Ryu, look over there, that must be her mother." The ninja said as he pointed in a direction.

Ryu looked in the direction that Stacey was pointing in and saw a woman nearby. "So the milk was for your mother." Ryu said as he understood problem in front of him. He had reached into his duffel bag pulled out some money and tried to give it to the little girl. "It's my fault, take this and buy your mom some more milk." He added as he handed the girl the money. Ryu saw that the girl was nervous about taking the cash. "Go on, take it." Ryu said. The little girl took the money and left to get her mom some more milk.

Stacey saw the scene unfold with a smile on his face. "Always the saint, eh Ryu?" he asked. He saw Ryu close his bag and hang it from his shoulder. Before the two left, they turned and faced the mother of the little girl and nodded good day to her and left. As they were leaving, the mother returned the gesture in a grateful nature.

The two had walked around the village and saw people gathering around and watching some event take place. When the two fighters got close enough to see what was going on, they saw a fight between two men. One appeared a sumo wrestler; the other looked a witch doctor. "Hey, I know those two; the guy with the face paint is named Edmond Honda or E. Honda for short." Stacey said as he described the sumo wrestler. He then turned his attention to the other fighter who yellow shorts and a necklace. "The other fighter wearing the bone necklace is Dhalsim, a yoga master." He added as he and Ryu saw E. Honda take a kick to the chin.

After trading blows with the witch doctor, Honda was about to attack again, but found himself being held down by some weird power. "Fight fair, Dhalsim!" Honda said as struggled to get to his feet. The sumo wrestler was trying to fight against the chant, but found it to be a fruitless action.

Dhalsim lost control of his hold on Honda as he sensed a strange feeling inside of him. "A power...from where?" Dhalsim asked as he looked around for the source of the power. "Coming from a man!" He added as continued to look around.

After he felt Dhalsim lose his focus on his powers, Honda charged towards Dhalsim. He wrapped his arm around Dhalsim's neck and slammed him to the ground. Honda then dropped his elbow and planned to end the fight.

"You win." Dhalsim said as best as he could with Honda's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Huh?" Honda asked in a puzzled state.

"I throw in the towel to you." Dhalsim said. His mind was not on the fight anymore.

"Don't you want to lose with honor, you witch doctor?" Honda asked as he began to choke Dhalsim.

"I can't fight." Dhalsim said. "I feel another power among us." He added.

"Power?" Honda asked as he was confused by what Dhalsim was saying. "What are you babbling about?" Honda added. The sumo wrestler began to get mad. "Are you trying to throw the fight?" He asked.

"I don't care if you win, the fight is…is over." Dhalsim said as Honda's chokehold began to get tighter.

"Bonehead, I'll take my winnings now." Honda said as released his hold on Dhalsim.

"Okay." Dhalsim said as he was able to breathe again. "Have you ever felt the fighting spirit of another?" He asked of the sumo fighter.

Elsewhere trouble began to erupt as an old man was killed by a man who was wearing a black tank top, army fatigue pants and black army boots. At that time, the little girl that Ryu and Stacey had helped from before had spotted them.

"Mister!" The little girl yelled as she tried to gain Ryu's attention.

"Hey, Ryu, your little friend found us." Stacey said as he pointed her out.

It was a shame that the girl happen to cross paths with the assassin who killed the old man. Before he could get away, the man had gotten shot by some of the officers who after him. The assassin was on his knees as a black sedan had pulled up and started to shoot at him and everyone else.

This would not sit well with Ryu as he launched a flying kick at the car. His kick had destroyed the windshield and not only busted the driver's nose, but knocked him out. The Japanese fighter then began to attack the man in the passenger seat by pulling him out of the car and delivered two roundhouse kicks to his head. The third man tried to run, but he didn't get very far as Ryu gave a flying kick to knock him out.

After the mayhem was over, Ryu left to check on the girl. "Poor little kid" Ryu said as he picked the girl up. Ryu saw an officer nearby and chose to get some answers. "Who the hell were those guys?" He asked.

"They were Shadowlaw terrorists." The officer replied as medics arrived to take care of those who injured.

"Shadowlaw?" Ryu asked as Stacey approached him and the girl.

The little girl had to see face of the man who helped her from before. "There was change for you." She said.

Ryu smile at the girl and rubbed her head. "Don't worry about it, everything will be okay." He said as the girl smiled before being taken to the hospital.

Unknown to the Ryu and Stacey a figure began to approach them from behind. It turned out to be E. Honda as he wanted to speak with Ryu.

"Hey man." Honda said after gaining Ryu's attention. "Half of this money is yours." He added as he divided his winnings in half.

"Money?" Ryu asked in a confused manner.

"Cash my man; I might have lost the fight if you hadn't shown up." Honda said he hands Ryu some of the money. "Here, keep it, Japanese fighters stick together, because we're brothers!" He added as he began to laugh at his own words.

"I thought I remembered that laugh." Stacey said as he chose to make himself known. "I haven't seen you in a while Honda." He added as he bowed to the sumo wrestler.

"Hey Stacey, what are doing here?" Honda asked, happy to see his small friend again.

"Just traveling with my friend, Ryu, that's all." Stacey replied.

"The same goes for that woman behind you?" Honda asked.

"Is she wearing a blue chinese battle dress with gold trim?" Stacey asked in return.

"Yes." Honda answered.

"Is the hair done in a twin bun style?" The young man asked.

"Yeah." Honda replied.

"Wearing white boots and spiked bracelets?" Stacey asked.

"Un-huh." The sumo wrestler replied.

"Does she have a 'pissed off' look or 'nice to see you' look?" The ninja asked.

"Pissed off." Honda said.

'_Help me, God.'_ Stacey thought as he turned around and came face to face with an extremely mad Chun Li. "Hi, Chun…" Was all Stacey was able to get out of his mouth before the woman wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You want to explain the picture that was with your note in China, or should I kill you now?" The Chinese fighter asked as she tightened her hold on her friend's neck.

"What…picture…?" Stacey asked as best as he could.

"This one." Chun Li said as she showed Stacey the picture he had left with the old in So-shu. The photo was of Ryu and Chun Li when they were 16 years old. However what got under the Interpol agent's skin was what she wearing in the picture. Chun Li was wearing a two-piece bikini as she was getting into a hot spring with Ryu.

"That was the only picture of you that I had." Stacey replied hoping that would save him from her wrath. He was wrong.

"How. Did. You. Get. This. Picture?" Chun Li asked in a murderous tone.

"Ken took it." Stacey said. "He said it was a shame that you weren't 18, he would have sent it to playboy." He added.

Chun Li saw red after hearing her friend's explanation about the origin of the picture. She did what any self respected woman would do; she knocked Stacey out with a kick to the jewels and pounded on his lifeless body.

(Meanwhile, Bison's aircraft)

"Are you certain Jahan was eliminated?" Bison asked.

"Yes, it was confirmed by the monitor cyborg on hand to verify it and also sensed another fighter and we are looking into that now." The scientist replied.

"Is that all?" Bison asked.

The scientist had a small grin on his face. "One more thing, a cyborg in Seattle sent back an interesting video, I think you'll find it very enlightening." He said.

"Ha, on my way." Bison said sounding unimpressed. The Shadow law leader then headed to one of his many secret bases, to see what could possibly warrant his attention. "This call has interrupted me and I hope for your sake the reason is worth it. Speak!" He commanded.

"Sir, I assure you this will prove to be most valuable." The scientist said before he uploaded the footage of Ken's fight with T. Hawk for Bison's viewing pleasure. "This man is a remarkable fighter and we discovered something astounding when we put this footage over the footage of Ryu, the one we are looking for." He added.

"And who is he?" Bison asked as he viewed the footage, interested in the fighter in the footage.

"Ken Masters." The Scientist replied as he looked at Bison through the monitor. "We have gathered a computer dossier on him and his fights, but nothing was mentioned about his relationship with Ryu." He added.

"Is there a connection?" Bison questioned his lead scientist.

"We learned both men studied at the same dojo for over ten years." The scientist said as he brought up the stats of Ryu and Ken and displayed them for the Shadowlaw leader. "Their fighting skill is considered equal." He added

"Equal, eh?" Bison questioned in doubt. "That doesn't mean their fighting potential are the same!" Bison retorted.

"We, unfortunately, have no record of Ryu's true skills." The scientist said. "Either our sources failed to obtain that data or it is possible that he is with holding his full potential!" He added.

Bison and his scientist then begin to speak of what could happen to Shadowlaw if Ryu and Ken are not in their control. After that matter is settled, the scientist begins to speak of Cammy.

"She's being held at Interpol." The Scientist said. "They have her for questioning." He added.

"I don't give a damn." He said as he began to rise from his seat. "If the job's finished, she's finished." The Shadowlaw warlord added.

"On the subject, we monitored a portion of Cammy's interrogation." The scientist said catching Bison's attention.

"Show me." Bison ordered. The screen then shows feed of Chun Li and Stacey interrogating Cammy. All she could say to their questions were "I don't remember."

"Don't be concerned with this." Bison said in an arrogant tone. "They can't break my hold on these mindless puppets." The warlord added as he began to stand up.

"But sir, there's so much at risk to allow her to live." The scientist stated.

"All in due time." Bison replied. As he began to leave something came to his mind and wanted answers. 'Why did that person in yellow look so familiar to me?' The shadowlaw leader wondered as he turned towards the monitor. "Replay the footage of Cammy's interrogation for me." Bison ordered. He watched as the footage was replayed before him. "Stop the footage." Bison ordered. "Who is this man with Chun Li?" He asked.

"I have no clue sir, but I will go through our database and find out for you, sir." The scientist said as Bison turned to leave again.

"Let me know as soon as you have the information." Bison said as he walked out of the room and returned to his ship. Bison awaited for the day that his plan would come to pass and he would rule the world.

End chapter.

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The reason behind that is that my mind has been wondering for a while. I do not plan on giving up on my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 5

It was a dark night as a blue car approached the gate of the Patterson Air Force Base. The driver of the car steered the vehicle in a certain direction until a young woman appeared to be in the way. The driver came to a stop after getting a good look at the person in front of the car who happened to be Chun Li.

"Hey, get out of the way." The man now revealed to be Guile said as he put his head out of the window of his car.

"You can't conduct an investigation by yourself." Chun Li said as she remained in front of the car.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Guile said as he pulled his head back in the car and prepared to start driving again. "Now move your cute little butt before I run it over." The blond soldier said.

The Chinese woman plastered a smirk on her face in a daring manner. "Go ahead." She said in a mocking tone.

Guile took her up on that as he revved his engine and began to take off towards her but stopped just before hitting her.

"Guile, you're putting personal revenge in front of common sense and duty to your country." Chun Li said after Guile stopped the car from making contact with her.

"I see when you're not being a royal pain in the ass, you're busy snooping through peoples' personal affairs." Guile said after getting out of his car.

"I don't mean to invade your privacy captain, but I have to read the files of everyone who will be involved in this assignment." Chun Li said. "I'm truly sorry about your best friend, but we have to put the situation beyond vengeance." The Chinese woman said trying to play role of the voice of reason.

"And all your chatter won't bring Bison down either." Guile countered with a point of his own.

"Well then, are you man enough to check out my other abilities?" Chun Li asked with a small grin on her face.

"I don't have time for this." Guile said in a frustrated tone as he tried to grab Chun li, who was proving to be more than what he could handle. It was proven when the Chinese woman avoided his hands that was trying to catch her and made the blond american soldier run into a chain link fence. Guile turned around to Chun Li sitting on the hood of his car. He was about to charge at her again until she something that made him stop in his tracks

"I'd like Bison myself, because he killed my father." Chun Li said which caused Guile to stop. "But first and foremost, I do my job here, Guile." She said as hopped off of the hood of the car. "My duty as an agent comes before personal feelings, please captain, we can't do this by ourselves, we have to try and help each other." Chun Li added.

After hearing her words, Guile got back into his car and opened the passenger side door. "I can't stand women who jabber on like parrots, well are you getting in or not?" Guile asked as he saw Chun Li standing by the door.

"Dare we refuse that offer?" The chinese agent asked.

'We?' Guile thought in wonder as he saw Chun Li turn towards a nearby alley and waved for someone to come to her. His eyes were surprised to see two men coming out of the alley. Both of these men were not part of the air force.

The first man wore a torn white karate gi with a red headband and brown hair and eyes. The second was a bit shorter than the previous man and wore a yellow and black ninja suit.

"Who are these two?" Guile asked as the two came into the light so he could them.

"The ninja is Special Interpol Agent Stacey Garrison." Chun Li said as she introduced the ninja. "And this young man is Ryu Hoshi." She added with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and get in." Guile said as he started the car.

Later that night

The group of four arrived in Los Angeles, via military plane. Upon their arrival, there was a military jeep waiting for them. After the four got in and took off, Guile revealed their destination.

"Why are we heading to a disco?" Chun Li asked. "Are we looking for a monitor cyborg?" She added.

"No, a pretty good fighter I heard of named Dee Jay." Guile said as his eyes were glued to the road before him.

"Did you say 'Dee Jay'?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah; why?" Guile responded.

"A friend of mine has the same name." The ninja replied.

At a downtown disco

Trouble was brewing at a disco in which one of the patrons picked a fight with the DJ over the music being played. His friends ran out of the club before he was thrown out through a window. The DJ was a tall jamaican man about six feet tall. He wore orange and white pants and was bare footed. He had dreadlocks in his hair and a gold chain around his neck. He was laughing at his opponent who was on the ground wiping the blood from his mouth.

"If you boys don't like my music, then you can haul your sorry asses out of here." The said as he continued to laugh.

His enemy appeared to be leaving at first until he turned around and pulled out a knife with intent of carving up his opponent. The two were completely unaware that they were being watched by someone that wasn't human.

The DJ welcomed the challenge of the knife and wanted to see what his opponent would do with it. After his opponent missed with the knife, he delivered a swift kick to the head, not only knocking his enemy to the ground, but making drop the knife. The DJ's enemy tried to stab him again only to get another kick to the head, this time, he out for the count. The DJ's enemy landed at the feet of a disguised cyborg.

The DJ turned his attention to his opponent's friend who wanted nothing to do with him. At this time, the jeep consisting of Guile, Ryu, Chun Li and Stacey had come to a stop. The four got out of the vehicle, with Guile leading the way.

The DJ saw this as another challenge to a fight and gave his answer in the form of a kick to Guile's head, which the soldier caught with ease.

"Nice kick, I'm captain Guile, Air Force." Guile said as he introduced himself while hold the foot that was about to meet his jaw.

"You flying kinda low tonight." The DJ said. "If you want the USO, you in the wrong place, or are you looking for Dee Jay?" The man added.

"I came with a warning, Shadowlaw is after you." Guile said after releasing Dee Jay's foot.

"Yahoo!" Dee Jay said in response. "They are some nasty pieces of work, I am honored." He added with a smile on his face.

"I'm not joking, you have no choice when they find you, you either join them or die." Guile replied in a tone that showed he not in the mood for jokes.

"Ease up, man; it's just my sense of humor, beside what does shadowlaw want with me?" Dee Jay asked.

"They're searching the world, collecting data on fighters that can serve their purposes." Guile told the musical fighter.

"They don't want me so this ain't my problem." Dee Jay said.

"Oh yes it is." Chun Li said drawing their attention to her. "This thing is transmitting information right under your nose." She added before kicking the robot's head clean off its shoulders. Ryu followed it with an uppercut, putting a hole in its chest area.

"Whoa, what was that? The Tin Man on steroids?" Dee Jay asked, freaked out at what he had seen.

"Monitor cyborg." Stacey said as he decided to add his two cents. "Shadowlaw has been using these robots to gather data on fighters around the world." He added.

"Dee Jay, you can help us by putting the word out there, these things are everywhere." Guile said as Ryu and Chun Li walked over to him, hand in hand.

Unknown to the five fighters, they were being watched from above by another cyborg who had seen everything from the beginning and sent the data to someone who could use it.

With Bison

"Well, well; Guile. So the boy scout is joining the game by teaming up with Interpol." Bison said as he watched the feed. "This is getting interesting by the minute." He added.

"And speaking of interesting, what do you think of this little number, Vega?" Bison asked the metal masked ninja in a perverted tone. "And what's this? She has Ryu?" He asked surprised at how lucky he was to find the man he was looking for was right by her side. "Why don't you go have some fun with Miss Li. I'm sure you can conjure something from that dark imagination of yours." Bison suggested.

Vega raised his claw in eagerness at thought of doing vile things to Chun Li before killing her. "And don't forget to bring Ryu back with you." Bison ordered. However he could anything else, the feed showed his cyborg being attacked by the ninja from Cammy's interrogation. The ninja had removed his mask and showed his face for a few moments before the feed went dead.

'I know who that boy was.' Bison thought after the feed went dead. 'So you finally come out of hiding, Stacey.' He added. "Vega." Bison said in a stern tone. However nothing else was said. Vega knew what that meant. Bison's special project had risen again.

With Ryu, Chun Li and the others.

"You idiot!" Chun Li said as she smacked Stacey in the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died doing that."

"I know that." Stacey said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then why did you do it?" The chinese woman asked.

"Look in the crater." The ninja replied.

Doing as the ninja asked, Ryu, Chun Li, Guile and Dee Jay looked at what was in the crater and was shocked at what they seen.

"Is that a monitor cyborg?" Guile asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, it is." Stacey replied as he dusted himself off after getting off of the ground.

"How did you know it was up there?" Chun Li asked as she looked on and began to call in law enforcement to begin the area for more cyborgs.

"I didn't." Stacey said as he began to secure the area with police tape. "I just felt like we were being watched." He added.

"Your ninja skills have improved to allow you to climbs walls." Ryu commented as he and Dee Jay stood in front of the disco club.

"Thanks." Stacey said. "It's one of the many things I worked on after the four of us went our separate ways." He added after doing what he could and letting the local cops take over.

"I've been wondering you have been up to since that day." Ryu said as Stacey joined him and Dee Jay.

"Sure." The ninja replied. "This place serves iced tea, Dee Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dee Jay said. "I'll have it made." He added as told one of the waiters get some drinks ready.

"So you want the full story of what I did, or the short and sweet story?" Stacey asked.

"Give us all the details." Chun Li said as she and Guile walked in and met up with Ryu, Stacey and Dee Jay.

_Flashback (Stacey's POV)_

_After Ryu, Ken and I left Master Gouken's dojo, I chose to head west to started on my personal mission. While traveling, I trained and honed my fighting and ninja skills every chance I got. Every mountain climbed, every river crossed._

_I traveled for four months until I ended up in England and met this beautiful blonde haired woman. To me, she looked like an angel. Blonde hair in two long braids, long legs and green eyes that could see into my soul. I spent two years in England with her and I enjoyed every moment with her. I felt like I found the one for me and I was loving it._

_Then one day, she disappeared on me. I asked friends of hers and got no leads, so I decided that I would look for her then resume my quest afterward. I owed it to her for giving me a place to stay while in England._

_I left England and headed to America to look for clues that could help me with my mission. My journey took me a city called Metro City. I was just passing by but I stopped to look for work to make some money. I had no money to buy food or anything else I needed to last me for the rest of my trip._

_The city had a major crime problem and I at first had no intention of getting involved, but I needed money. I was offered a large amount of money to perform a single task. The person who hired me was the Mayor of Metro city himself. The job was to rescue two boys that were held as ransom against the mayor. _

_One of the two boys had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans and pair white tennis shoes. The other had black hair and wore orange modern ninja garb and brown tennis shoes._

_The mayor had a big problem with a gang of criminals known as the Mad Gear Gang. I took it since the check was too good to pass up. Luckily, there weren't many people watching over the hostages, so taking them out wouldn't be a problem. I took care of the guards and freed the two hostages they had before escaping the hideout of the gang._

_After getting my pay, I went to a nearby bar to celebrate a job well done. Thirty minutes later, a couple of guys came up to me and asked to have a word with me outside. Something told that I should have said no, but I had chosen not to. That was a big mistake on my part. I was expecting to have a chat with two people, not get jumped by thirty members of the Mad Gear Gang._

_For a good twenty minutes, I was getting my ass kicked. Just when I thought it was over, I was proven wrong. One of the members stood over me with a sword prepared to take my life. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over and done with. It was at that time that I heard the sound of someone's body hitting a nearby wall. I looked up and seen the person who saved me. It was Dee Jay was interrupted my execution._

_With half of the group focused on my savior, I fought the others, including the one who was going to kill me. I fought my captors with Dee Jay's help and taught them a lesson. I tried to remember my lessons on controlling my rage, but failed. Proof of that was ten of the members had broken legs, arms and other assorted injuries. _

_Ten days later, I thanked Dee Jay for his help the only way we could agree on. We had a fight and boy was it a back and forth fight. Dee Jay and I pushed each other to our limits and what else can I say, it was one I will remember for a long time._

_End Flashback_

"So that's what you did since we last seen each other." Dee Jay said. "What happened next?" The musical fighter asked.

_Flashback_

_Ten days after my fight with Dee Jay, I checked out of my hotel and prepared to leave to continue my mission, but I had ran into someone I wanted to avoid, The Law._

"_Stacey Garrison" a voice said as the ninja walked out of the hotel._

"_Yeah?" The ninja asked as he came to a stop and turned around to face the man who said his name._

"_You're under arrest." The man said as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on the ninja._

"_Excuse me." Stacey said. "What for?" he added as he and the apparent cop began to walk from the hotel._

"_For assaulting an officer of the law." The officer said._

_Sometime later_

_Stacey sat in an interrogation room waiting for a detective to show up and start talking. He didn't have to wait long as a detective entered the room._

"_Do you know why you're here?" that detective asked with a feminine tone. _

"_Yeah, apparently I struck a cop." Stacey said in a quiet tone._

_At first he didn't want to talk to the detective, but then he saw the outline of the detective's body and when he saw the shadowed outline of the detective 's head, he knew who the detective was._

'_Wow, didn't think I would run into Chun Li here." Stacey thought. "How have you been since you left?" The ninja asked._

"_Excuse me!" Chun Li said in a slightly angered tone. 'What is he talking about?' She thought._

"_He was very upset when you left Japan, Chun Li." Stacey said with a smirk under his mask. _

"_Who are you?" The Chinese woman asked. Chun Li couldn't help but to be curious of the person in front of her and how he knew something of from her past. _

"_So you want to know who I am?" The ninja asked. "Okay, but remember, you asked for it." He added before removing his mask and hood, which shocked Chun Li upon seeing who was under the mask._

_Chun Li was in shock. She was standing before one of her closest friends. "Stacey!" She said in shock at the sight of the young man. _

_Before anymore could be said, her superior came in and took over the interrogation._

_End flashback_

"And that's the story." Stacey said as he downed the last of his iced tea.

"And the woman with blonde hair and pigtails?" Chun Li said.

"Simple." Stacey said. "The woman that I fell in love with?" he added.

"Yeah, I want to know who as well." Ryu said with a small smirk on his face.

"Ryu, you and Chun Li are lucky I think of you two as my brother and sister." Stacey said as stood up from the bar. "The woman that I met was Cammy." He added.

"That explains why you walked out of the interrogation we did on of Cammy." Chun Li said.

"How did you become an interpol special agent?" Ryu asked.

"Easy, some of the gang members were undercover agents" Stacey replied. "They told me that I could become a member of Interpol or I could rot in jail for a few years" The ninja added.

"Now what happens?" Dee Jay asked.

The group of four looked at each other then Guile gave instruction. "You put the word of the cyborgs on the streets." Guile said to Dee Jay. The Jamaican fighter nodded. "I'm going to report back to base." The U.S. Soldier said.

"Stacey, Ryu and I will head back to New York stay at my place until we further orders." Chun Li said as she, Ryu and Stacey got ready to leave.

The trio was almost out the door until Dee Jay called out to Stacey. "Hey Stace, next time we see each other, we have to go a few rounds to how much we have improved." Dee Jay said.

It put a smile on the ninja's face. "You're on Dee Jay." Stacey said before leaving with Ryu and Chun Li. The ninja now had something to look forward to after taking down Shadowlaw. There was always time for a good fight.

End Chapter 5

To all those who waited for me to update my stories, im sorry for the long wait. i have decided to complete one story at a time. so i will focus on street fighter before going on to another. I also want to point out some good stories by an author by the name of VFSNAKE. His stories are really good. i want to point out that i have posted some challenges on my profile. if someone wants to take them on PM me so i can read them.


	6. Chapter 6

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 6

The trip from L.A to New York was uneventful for the four fighters who were flying in the same military aircraft they had taken to get to Los Angeles. Guile and Stacey on one side; Ryu and Chun Li on the other. Chun li laid her head on Ryu's right shoulder and had a smile of contentment on her face as she and her Japanese love held hands.

Guile noticing what was taking place in front of him chose to ask the ninja if he knew anything. "Is it me or does she seem happy?" The air force pilot asked.

His question got the result he wanted. The young ninja warrior looked on at what he saw and had a smile of his own hidden behind his mask. His hood was down showing brown ruffled hair. "Chun's happy." Stacey said. "She's with her boyfriend." The ninja added.

"Did you say boyfriend?" Guile asked in confusion.

"Yeah, two years before she left the four of us, Ryu and Chun Li were almost impossible to keep apart from each other." Stacey said. "They ate together, trained together, damn near everything." He added. "As long as it didn't with Ryu's training, our master didn't mind." The young shadow warrior added.

"For how long have dated?" The blonde soldier asked.

"That's none of your business." Stacey replied.

The rest of the flight was in peace as the young ninja had ended Guile's questioning about Ryu and Chun Li's relationship.

Las Vegas

During our four heroes' time in LA, Evil had decided to have a party in Sin City. Who's in charge of this party? Who else? Shadowlaw.

A party was in full swing and it wasn't the charity kind of party, this party was open to the most notorious crime rings, street gangs and other similar criminals.

"It's a regular corruption convention; every crime boss from around the globe is here." Said a tall man in a well-tailored suit. The man was none other than Balrog; the Shadowlaw boxer. "Hmm? No, don't worry." He said. "I'll contact headquarters, yes sir." The boxer said before ending the call on his cell phone. Twenty bucks says we all know who he was talking to at that time.

After putting away his cell phone, Balrog was approached by a smaller man also wearing a suit and a pair of glasses and his hair combed back neatly. "Do I need to tell you that I have been getting a funny feeling lately?" He asked after gaining the boxer's attention. "Are you sure this deal's gonna go off without a hitch?" The man inquired.

"You can just chill, I've made all the arraignments myself." Balrog said trying to put the smaller man at ease. "Did that shipment get to London?" The boxer asked of the smaller gentleman.

"It's all taken care of." The man said. "Oh would you tell the master that I would like to speak with him later?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Balrog replied before the announcement of the evening's main event was ready for their viewing pleasure. In the main hall, people began to take their seats and prepare for whatever that was about to happen. The main hall was that of a fighting arena.

Once the people were seated, the show began. The fighters for their enjoyment were introduced as they entered the ring.

"It's my pleasure to intro the contenders." The announcer said. "The iron Cossack of the steps; The Russian Czar of wrestling; Zangief." He added as a very tall and very muscular man wearing a red cape entered the ring. The crowd was cheering at seeing a strong fighter.

"And his opponent this evening is a feral fiend from the jungles of Brazil, who hones his skills by fighting man eating predators; Blanka." He added as the tarp that covered Blanka's cage was removed. Upon laying their eyes on the wild creature, many people of the crowd began to get scared and became fearful of the Brazilian native.

Once the bars on his cage was released, Blanka jumped out and landed in front of the Russian wrestler and growled at him as Zangief removed his cape and prepared to fight. Taking the first move, Blanka flipped towards the Russian man and kicked him in the jaw before bouncing off of the back of his head.

The crowd was getting anxious; they wanted Zangief to put the beast down fast.

Blanka went for another attack on his opponent, but Zangief was ready and countered with an uppercut to the jaw of the Brazilian.

Zangief looked towards the crowd and saw Balrog getting pumped up, which was starting to rip his suit to shreds. The Russian wrestler had Blanka in a piledriver hold as picked him up before rising into the air much to the shock of the crowd. The two landed with a hard thud. The crowd wanted more as Zangief started to rise to his feet with ease.

Blanka awoke and saw that his opponent was standing there facing the crowd with his hand raised. Out of nowhere, Blanka delivered a kick to the side of the Russian's face before jumping onto the nearest wall. Once he was on the wall, Blanka pushed himself with enough off the wall to perform his cannonball attack, which, Zangief was unprepared for. The Brazilian native then latched onto his opponent's back before biting into his shoulder blade.

Zangief trying to get out of the hold; did the only thing he felt could do. He grabbed hold of Blanka's hair and began to pull.

That was a big mistake for the Russian wrestler. Feeling his hair getting pulled painfully, Blanka chose to up the ante of pain by using his Electric Thunder attack. The result was shocking to say the least for the Russian.

New York.

After returning from LA; Guile had dropped Chun Li, Ryu and Stacey off at her apartment building. She took the man she loved and the man she thought of as her little brother up to her apartment, so they could relax for the night.

"So, this is where you live eh, Chun Li?" Stacey asked as he, Ryu and Chun li climbed the steps.

"Yes, it's a quiet place and I like it." The Chinese inspector replied as she and the two men with her got off of the stairs on the tenth floor. Chun Li led the two men towards the door to her apartment which was marked 1013 and proceeded to unlock the door. "Come on in you guys." Chun li said as she opened her door and let the two men that were with her entry into her place of residence.

"Quite the comfortable abode that you have Chun." Ryu said as he entered her home.

"Thank you, Ryu." She replied with a slight blush on her face as he passed by her. "Are you coming in or not, Stacey?" She asked as she had seen that he had not entered her apartment yet.

"Not yet." The ninja answered. "I'm going to look around and see if there any apartments that are available or go up to the roof." Stacey said as he walked towards the stairs. "Besides, the two of you need a little alone time with each other if you catch my drift." He added with a chuckle after seeing the blush on the Chinese woman's face.

Once the ninja was gone, Chun li closed the door and focused on her only guest at the time. Her Japanese boyfriend, Ryu. "Relax Ryu." Chun Li said after closing the door and turning her attention to her Japanese love. "Make yourself at home." She added as she went into the kitchen to make some jasmine tea for Ryu and herself.

Ryu, doing as told by his girlfriend, set his duffel bag by her couch and sat down on said couch. When the tea was done, Ryu and Chun Li sat right next to each other and began to tell each other what they had been through before seeing each other again thanks to Stacey. One topic that was never mentioned was why Chun Li had left japan three years before Ryu, Ken and Stacey went their separate ways. Ryu understood why she didn't talk about it. Chun Li wasn't ready to talk about that. When she was, he would be there for her.

Excusing herself, Chun Li told Ryu that she would be right back. She stated that she was going to freshen up. Ryu gave her a nod with a slight smile on his face.

While Chun Li was in the shower, Ryu had decided to meditate to take his mind off waiting for her. Both fighters were unaware of the phone ringing or the lingering sense of danger that was now present in Miss Li's apartment.

With Stacey

The young ninja warrior was on the roof of Chun Li's building looking at the view that New York City had to offer. 'Man, this is such a nice view of the city.' Stacey thought as he gazed out as far as he could see. 'Such a quiet beautiful night, what could go wrong?' The ninja wondered.

It was at this moment, something happened. This something is what made Stacey search for clues and information about the person he was looking for. The something was the ability to have visions. The person he was searching for was one person.

As far back as he could remember; Stacey could see things that were going to happen at a future moment in or something that already took place in time. Sometimes the visions would tell of something that could happen ten years in the future or in the last ten minutes.

The vision he had just now got was of his sister, Chun Li, being attacked by a man wearing a mask and had metal claws. Only one person Stacey knew of match that profile. His name was Vega, the Spanish ninja.

Rushing back downstairs as if his life depended upon it, Stacey headed for Chun Li's apartment, hoping that the vision was wrong. If not, then he hoped he could be there before things got too ugly. Using his ninja speed gained from his from training, Stacey made it to the tenth and started to look for 1013.

Upon finding the correct door, Stacey opened the door and that only increased his worries, add to the fact that he did not see Ryu after entering the apartment which only made want to freak out at what could have happened already. It did not that Stacey heard the sounds of someone talking and the sound of someone fighting. The ninja chose investigated and find the source of the noise. What Stacey found was something he was grateful for.

Beforehand

Chun Li had just finished in the shower and was heading to her with a towel wrapped around her body. She stopped and had a small smile on her face as she seen Ryu in the living room meditating. 'Don't ever change who you are for anyone Ryu.' She thought. 'I love you for you are.' She mentally added as she resumed her trek towards her bedroom.

As she entered her room, Chun Li turned on her stereo and changed into a large yellow shirt. She sat on her bed as she started putting her hair into her trademark style. As Chun Li finished doing her hair, she heard a slight sound that made her gasp and look up towards her ceiling. When she looked up, Chun Li saw someone diving on top of her. Thinking quickly, she rolled out of the way pulled the sheets on her bed off to make her attacker lose his balance.

Chun Li rose to her feet to see who attacked her in her own home. She was shocked to see who it was. "Oh God! Vega!" She said in shock.

Vega said nothing as he raised his claw and began to attack the Chinese woman in front of him.

The fight was not in Chun Li's favor was she unprepared to fight Vega. To be honest, she never expected Bison to send him to get rid of her.

Chun Li rose from the floor to try and fight back, but Vega rolled forward and tripped her feet from under her. She then rolled out of the way to avoid another attack by the Spanish ninja. As Chun Li got to her feet, she grabbed her lamp and prepared to use it as a weapon to defeat the ninja in front of her.

After trying to attack Vega three times, Chun Li found herself unarmed again thanks to the ninja's claws.

After disarming the Chinese woman in front of him, he tried to attack using his claw again. Too bad, Vega thought he hit a snag. He was right about that. The snag was in the form of Ryu had hold of his armed wrist.

Ryu was mad at the scene before his eyes. He stepped out of the apartment to hopefully get a breath of fresh air. Instead his senses tell him that something was happening to Chun Li and he comes back into her apartment to find that which was before him.

He was not the only one to see it. Behind Ryu was someone who also had that same feeling. It was Stacey.

"What's going on here?" Ryu asked as held Vega's clawed hand away from his girlfriend. "What are you doing in my girlfriend's house?"

"That's what I want to know." Stacey said as he made himself known. Something about Vega was starting to get under Stacey's skin. Like he knew and met Vega before. The question was where?

At that time, Chun Li's legs sore from Vega's attack gave way. She began to fall to the floor. Before she hit the floor however, Stacey had caught her. "Are you okay, sis?" Stacey asked of the Chinese woman.

Weakly, Chun Li nodded her head. "Yes….I'm… fine." She said before passing out.

"She needs help." Stacey said as he lifted onto his shoulders piggy back style. "I'm getting her out of here." The younger ninja said as he began to leave.

"Get her out of here." Ryu said as let go of Vega's arm after Stacey and Chun Li were heading for the door. "I'll deal with him; you get her to a hospital." The fighter ordered of his younger brother.

"I understand." Stacey replied. "You just be careful when fighting someone like Vega." The younger ninja advised. "Vega has killed many people with that claw of his." Stacey said he disappeared with Chun Li.

After Chun Li and Stacey were gone, Ryu shifted into his fighting stance. He was intent on making this ninja pay for attacking his love.

Vega just merely laughed as he removed his mask and looked at Ryu.

"What's so funny?" Ryu asked.

"The beauty of three simple facts." Vega replied.

"Which are?" Ryu inquired of his opponent.

"One, I will kill that bitch no matter who helps her." Vega said. "Two, I have found lord Bison's son." He added as he put his mask back on. "And, the fact that I will capture you for the honor of Shadowlaw." The Spanish ninja added as lunged towards Ryu.

The fight was deadly as Ryu had a few close calls as Vega tried to attack the Japanese fighter with his claw. Destroying a sizable number of things in Chun Li's apartment.

Vega had managed to land a clawed strike to Ryu's midsection on his right side, causing blood to show. "The color of blood reminds me of the beautiful rose." Vega said as he saw Ryu's blood on his claw. "Just like the beauty of the rose, your life shall be cut short." He added as he attacked Ryu once more.

However, Ryu moved out of the way at the last minute, so he was able dodge the claw strike that was meant for his heart.

There was a saying in the world that went like this "Luck is a fickle creature, she may smile upon you one second, frown upon you the next."

This was true for Vega, as his missed Ryu and went right through the wall, into a support beam in the wall. Try as he might, Vega could not remove his claw from its trapped position. When he realized this, Vega was at Ryu's mercy. At the time Ryu had no mercy for the Spanish ninja, as he rained down punishment upon Vega.

There was a break in the action as Vega disarmed himself of his claw to get away from Ryu. Too bad, Ryu had him trapped like a rat in a trap. Ryu once again beat the holy hell out of Vega. To finish things, Ryu charged his hadouken and fired it at point blank range. The force of the attack was enough to not only K.O. Vega, but put him through the wall and falling towards his possible death. "That is your punishment for harming my girlfriend!" Ryu stated as he heard Vega yelling as he fell into the darkness below.

'Now to check on Chun Li and see what that man meant about Stacey being Bison's son.' Ryu thought. 'I just hope it is not true.' He mentally added as he went to see about Chun Li's health.

End chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Street Fighter II

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 7

In the lobby of the New York City hospital, we find two men doing two very different things. One was a tall blonde haired man who wore a green tank top shirt and army fatigue pants with a pair of combat boots. His hair rose above his head and was flat on top.

The other man was younger than him, looked as though he was in his early twenties. He wore a yellow and black ninja costume with his hood and mask down, revealing his face. His hair was dark brown and neatly combed down.

Both men had a reason for being at the hospital. The reason was that of a woman who was injured recently. Both men also had different ways of waiting to find out that status of the woman. One was sitting down in chair reading a magazine he picked up. The other man was on the phone talking to someone on the other side of the line.

"_And what's Miss Li's condition, Agent Garrison?" _The chief asked on the phone with the young ninja.

"She's stable, but sleeping right now, sir." Stacey replied. "We were lucky to get her here when we did." He added.

"_That's fortunate; she's one of our best investigators." _Stacey's Superior said. _"We'll rely on our own surveillance methods for now." _He added.

"I understand." Stacey said.

"_I have just one question; how did this happen?"_ The Chief asked.

"I have no idea, sir." Stacey replied. "Bison must have someone who works for Interpol on his payroll." The ninja suggested.

"_Could there be a mole in our organization?"_ The Chief asked.

"It was just a thought, sir." Stacey said.

"_I'll look into it; in the meantime, I want you and Miss Li to get the person of interest to Bison out of the country for now."_ The chief ordered of his agent.

"Yes sir." The young ninja said. "He should be walking into this hospital sooner or later." He stated.

"_Good, with the three of you out of the country, Bison will have a tough time trying to find you." _The Chief said.

"And in case we come across Bison in the flesh?" Stacey asked.

"_Take him down."_ The chief ordered.

"I understand, sir." Stacey said. "Before you hang up the phone chief, do you have you found information on 'him'?" The ninja asked.

"_I'm afraid not." _The chief replied _"Other than what you and I know, there's not much to go on." _He added.

"So it's like he never existed." Stacey surmised. "I will relay the orders to Chun Li when she wakes." The young man said.

"_When is the next time you will contact headquarters?" _The chief asked.

"If things go the way I think they will, then this is the last time I'll be in contact with Interpol." Stacey stated.

"_What are you saying?" _ The chief inquired.

"I don't know what is ahead of me." Stacey replied. "All I can do is face what comes at me head on." He added as he hung the phone up.

"Who were you talking about? Are you planning on throwing your life away when you fight Bison?" Guile asked of the ninja in front of him.

"What does it matter to you?" Stacey asked of the air force soldier.

"How can you act like your own life has no meaning to you?" The blonde asked the young man.

"My life has no meaning; it never did." Stacey replied as he turned to walk away from the Air Force soldier.

"What of Ken, Chun Li and Myself?" A new voice asked.

The newcomer made Stacey and Guile look toward the source of the voice to see it was Ryu. His gi was covered with cuts and slash markings.

"You three are the reason I live…..for now." Stacey said as he walked towards Chun Li's room and check on the woman inside.

Morning

Chun Li slowly woke as the light of the sun's rays shined into her room. She slowly sat up to make herself comfortable. Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw that Ryu laid his head on her by her right hand. The sight of him holding her hand with care made a small smile grace her face.

"You're awake, that's good to know." Said a voice that had caught her attention. The Interpol investigator had saw that Guile and Stacey standing there.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Chun Li asked of her onlookers.

"The kid and I just came in." Guile said as he pulled up a chair and took a seat in it.

"And what about Ryu?" She asked as she started to stroke the hair of her Japanese love.

"Ryu has been at your bedside since he got here last night." Stacey said as he leaned against the wall, next to the door. "He was worried about you, and after what happened last night; I can't blame him." The ninja added with a slight chuckle.

"You mean when Vega attacked and tried to kill me?" Chun Li questioned.

"Yes." Stacey said.

"I see." She replied. "So what happens next?" The Chinese woman asked of her little brother.

"We have new orders that came from the Chief." Stacey said. "Ryu, you and I are to leave the country for some time." The ninja added.

"And I have to return to base for my next mission involving this investigation." Guile said before rising to his feet and saluting the three fighters before leaving.

"I'll be back." Stacey said as he started to leave as well.

"Where are you going?" Chun Li asked of the young ninja.

"I'm heading to your place; to get some of your things together for the trip." He replied before leaving the couple to themselves.

With Stacey

The trip to Chun Li's apartment was rather uneventful for the ninja, due to the fact that he stuck to the shadows to keep from being noticed by anyone. When Stacey arrived, he noticed that the local police were on the scene and conducting their own investigation of what happened.

Using his ninja skills of stealth, Stacey made his way to the floor of Chun Li's apartment. Once inside, he began to gather all the items that Chun Li would require. After getting the last of what he needed, he closed her drawer and rose to leave but stopped upon noticing a picture that caught his eye.

The contents of the picture brought a tear to his eyes. The picture was of Ryu and Chun Li; Ken and his girlfriend Eliza and last but not least Stacey. The picture was taken during the cherry blossom festival in Osaka.

'Oh man, those were good times.' Stacey thought as he looked at the picture in his hand. As the young ninja looked at how close Ryu and Ken were having such a grand time with their respective women, Stacey's mind began to think of Cammy. 'I swear, when this whole ordeal with Shadowlaw is over with, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cammy.' The young ninja thought to himself as he set the picture down on the vanity.

The ninja once again used his skills of stealth to avoid detection as he made his back to the New York City hospital. When Stacey arrived, he headed to Chun Li's room. He was allowed entry after knocking on the door and letting Ryu and Chun Li know that he returned.

"Thanks." Chun Li said as Stacey placed her travel bag on the bed.

"You're welcome." Stacey said before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"I have a call to make." Stacey replied. "When I'm done we should be ready to go." The ninja added before leaving the couple alone.

"Is there anything else that happened last night?" Chun Li asked.

Ryu had a serious look on his face as he thought about last evening. The attack, the fight, and the conversation that took place. "That Ninja that tried to kill you said that he there to not only kill you; but bring me before this Bison character." Ryu said as he sat down in the chair that was to Chun Li's left.

"Anything else that I should know?" The Chinese inspector inquired.

"He also said that he found Bison's son." The wondering warrior replied.

"Who was Vega talking about when he said that?" Chun Li asked.

"Stacey." Was Ryu's answer to her question.

At that time However, Stacey came back into room. After entering, He found Ryu and Chun Li staring at him in a serious tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Stacey asked of his adoptive brother and sister.

"Close the door, please." Chun Li said as she had her eyes glued on the ninja in front of her.

Stacey closed the door and sat down in a chair in front of the two fighters. "Is there something amiss?" He asked.

"We have one question for you and we want the truth." Ryu said as he looked at the ninja.

"Shoot." The young ninja said.

"When we were younger and we found you; you said you didn't know anything about yourself except for your name right?" Chun Li asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Stacey asked in response. Then suddenly everything clicked in his mind. The stares from the two he considered family. The question his big sister just asked. "Does this have anything to do with Vega showing up last night?" The ninja asked and got silent nods from the two fighters in the room with him. "What did that scumbag say?" He asked.

"He said that you are Bison's son." Ryu said.

What came next the Chinese and Japanese fighters were unprepared for. Stacey rose from his seat and walked up to the nearest mirror and broke it with a single punch. "I'll kill that upstart ninja." Stacey roared as he pulled his hand back revealing a bleeding fist with shards of glass in it. "As far as I know, other than the two of you and Ken, I have no family" He added. "That is the meaning of my search." The ninja said.

"Are you saying that the person you were looking for was..." Chun li said with surprise in her voice as she and Ryu looked at Stacey with wide eyes.

"Myself." Stacey said as he cut her off. "As you two know, I didn't know anything about myself before I met the three of you." He added as he started to remove the glass from his fist. "But I swear on my life, I am no son of Bison." The ninja added as he left to get his hand treated. Before he left the room, he told the couple to be ready. They would be leaving as soon as his injury was taken care of.

Ken.

Our favorite blonde fighter was near Washington Lake in Seattle. Driving his red convertible car. His girlfriend Eliza was riding shotgun. Listening to Alice in chains' "Them Bones" (A/N: This song rocks.).

"Eliza." Ken said not taking his eyes off of the road. "Let's get married." He added.

"Huh?" Eliza said completely caught by surprise from what kind said. "What do you mean? Right this minute?" The golden blonde haired woman asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ken replied.

"Well this is out of the blue." Eliza said as she turned her towards the lake the two were driving by, her long hair blowing in the wind. "You know, I don't remember you mentioning the word "Marriage" before." She added.

"So then, let's do it." Ken said as he continued to drive.

"But…" Eliza said, unsure if she should go through with it.

"But what?" Ken asked of her.

"Something doesn't feel right." The blonde woman said in response.

"Whatever." Ken said while remaining focused on the road ahead of him.

"Hey, don't be angry." Eliza said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not." Ken said ending the conversation at that point, continuing onward to their destination.

As the pair enjoyed the ride, Ken thought back to the days when He, Ryu, Chun Li and Stacey were in japan, at Master Gouken's dojo.

_Flashback_

_Ryu and Ken were racing to the nearby valley to get some water as their master had instructed of them. Ken was in the lead between the two, but Ryu was no slouch and was proving it as he caught up to his blonde friend before passing him. _

_The pair came to a gorge that had quite a bit of distance between the two small cliffs. Ryu, who was ahead of Ken, ran to the edge and jumped across before continuing upon landing on the other side._

_Ken tried his luck to do the same thing, but he was not lucky enough as the edge gave way under him. As he started to fall after his jump attempt, he yelled to alert Ryu._

_Ryu turned around to see his friend and sparring partner about to fall to his death. Thinking quickly, Ryu ran back to the edge in time to grab Ken's arm._

"_Ryu!" Ken yelled as his friend grabbed his arm and the blonde did the same. Their grip was strong enough to keep from slipping after their hands were around the other's wrist._

_Ken looked upward in gratefulness for Ryu saving his life. Ryu smiled, glad to the save the life of his sparring partner and friend._

_End flashback_

The memory of the past was interrupted by the of a trailer truck honking its horn.

"Ken!" Eliza yelled bringing her boyfriend back to the present.

Focusing once more, Ken got into the right lane, avoiding the truck and possible head on crash.

"Well, maybe I should have said yes." Eliza said as she tried to relax after almost dying. "What's wrong?" She asked of Ken as she turned her head to him slightly.

"Nothing." Ken replied as he continued to drive.

That night, the pair arrived at Eliza's home. Eliza was glad to be home. "Hey, we made it." The blonde woman said.

Ken had a small smirk on his face at the meaning of her words.

"And your offer?" Eliza asked as she looked Ken right in the eyes. "I'll consider it." She added.

"Eliza…" Ken said, surprised that she would really take him up on his offer of marriage.

"I love you." She said as leaned forward and gave Ken a short, sweet kiss on his lips. "Call me later, ok?" she said after getting out of Ken's car.

"Sure, when I get back." Ken replied. After starting his car, Ken gave a wave to Eliza, who returned the gesture and took off towards his next destination.

Too bad for Ken Masters, fate had other plans for him. After getting a few miles from Eliza's home, a plane appeared and began to hover above him.

"What is going on?" Ken asked as he tried to shield his eyes from a bright light that was flashed towards him.

The door on the side of the plane opened up to reveal a man that was wearing clothes like those of a man in the military. The man also had a cape and a symbol of a winged skull with a lightning bolt on it. "Greetings, Mr. Masters." The man said. "I have come for you." He added as he had his arms cross over his chest.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Ken asked of the man above him.

"I am Bison; Shadowlaw's master." Bison replied as he stared down towards Ken.

"Should I be impressed? Never heard of you." Ken replied to the man. "What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"I will turn you into the strongest fighter alive." Bison answered.

Ken wasn't buying what Bison was selling was starting to leave. "Buffalo or whatever your name is, you're full of crap." Ken said as he tried to drive off.

"Don't you realize the potential of becoming an even better fighter than Ryu?" Bison asked of the blonde below him.

The question had caught Ken off guard. "Ryu?" Ken asked. "How the hell do you know about him?" The blonde fighter inquired.

"Well now it appears I've touched a sensitive spot." Bison said in response.

"Shut up. I have had enough of this!" Ken stated as he was about start his car and leave.

Bison, however, had other plans for him and wanted to chat some more with Ken. Using his powers, Bison transported Ken from his car to a wing of his plane, before teleporting himself to meet Ken face to face.

As he hovered, Ken saw Bison arrived to meet him. "I guess I'm in no position to bargain." Ken said before Bison used his power to Ken flying to the edge of the wing. "Hey! What kind of a punch do you call that?" Ken questioned as he rose to his feet.

"Your pathetic efforts are futile against my psycho power." Bison replied.

"Psycho Power?" Ken muttered to himself. Ken tried to steady himself as Bison's plane began to rise into the night sky, but had some trouble.

"Ken, you will follow my commands." Bison said as he focused his attention on the man in front of him. "There is no point in resisting." He added as he never took his eyes off of Ken.

"No way!" Ken yelled before charging towards Bison. Masters tried to harm Bison with a jump kick, but was stopped short of Bison. Ken's efforts were rewarded with him blasted back to far end of the wing. As he slowly rose to his feet, Ken was almost tossed the plane, but saved himself by climbing on the wing.

"You have no choice, you will obey me!" Bison said as he saw Ken get back to his feet.

"On a cold day in Hell." Ken replied.

"You foolish young man." Bison said in return.

Ken began to gather energy for an attack that he, Ryu and Stacey knew so well, the Hadouken.

Bison stood completely still hands off to side, waiting for the attack.

"**Hadouken!**" Ken said as he pushed forward, sending the attack flying straight towards the Shadowlaw warlord himself.

The attack strangely enough stopped short of Bison and was sent back at Ken, who was unprepared for the incoming attack. When the attack connected, Ken was shocked and knocked out cold. The blonde fighter was lying face down as some of clothes were burned away.

Chuckling at what he saw, his former opponent and soon to be slave out cold, Bison was hardly impressed. "You disappoint me, Masters." He said. "I'll fashion you into a real fighter." Bison added with a twisted grin.

End chapter 7.

Chun Li is safe and with Ryu and Stacey as they get out of the United States, to prevent anymore assassination attempts and Ken falls into Bison's hands. What will happen next? What will Ryu, Chun Li and Stacey when they learn of this? And just what is Bison planning to do with Ken? Find out next time.


End file.
